Anthem of the Angels
by kity623
Summary: Based on Breaking Benjamin's "Anthem of the Angels" Logan and Camille are married and have a young daughter, but something is wrong with Camille...


**Okay, so I was listening to this song, and this story just kind of hit me, so...yeah. I strongly suggest-though you don't have to-listening to "Anthem of the Angels" By Breaking Benjamin while reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or the song (unless having both the BTR and Breaking Benjamin albums count...)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Camille walked into their house after a long day at a photo shoot and sighed as she dropped her purse on the couch.

"Hello, darling." Logan greeted, stealing a kiss as he walked past.

Instead of smiling, she simply sighed again as she walked into the dining room. "You made dinner." She stated.

"Yeah, Lizzy has been complaining for the past hour about how hungry she is," he frowned, "is that a problem...?"

"No, no, I'm really...really glad you did..." She trailed off and adjusted one of the table mats before walking back into the main room.

"Is something on your mind, Cam?" Logan raised an eyebrow when she ignored him and continued absent-mindedly adjusting things. "Camille."

She looked at him with a deer-in-headlights expression and he hesitantly repeated himself.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, just...where's Elizabeth?" She replied evasively.

Logan narrowed his eyes at her. "Seriously, Camille, what's up?"

"Why are you so nosey!" She snapped. "Mind. Your own. Business." With that she brushed past him and downstairs.

After about a half an hour Logan slowly walked down the stairs, a large white teddy bear in his hands. Camille was sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest and tears falling from her eyes.

He kneeled on the ground next to her and placed the stuffed animal in front of her. He watched with a worried expression as his distressed wife slowly looked up at the bear, then up at him expressionlessly.

_There is nothing left of you,  
>I can see it in your eyes.<em>

"Camille..." He murmured, kissing her forehead. "Please talk to me...tell me what's wrong..." She simply leaned back against the wall and stared unseeingly ahead. She was different...broken...something was obviously horribly wrong, but Logan would never know. She would never open up to her.

It might have been the car accident she had been in a few months before, maybe something in her head wasn't working right. Maybe it could be fixed with something as simple as a pill, or maybe it'd be more complicated, but at least it would be fixed.

_Sing the anthem of the angels,  
>and say the last goodbye. <em>

Logan wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He needed his Camille back...

_I keep holding onto you,  
>But I can't bring you back to life,<br>__Sing the anthem of the angels,  
><em>_and say the last goodbye..._

"Camille...I would do anything for you to be okay again..." He felt tears fall from his own eyes, but ignored them.

"I don't know what happened to me." She replied in a broken whisper. "Maybe I should just leave."

"No! Camille, please, don't go..."

_You're dead alive..._

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

_You're dead alive..._

Camille moved the teddy bear out of her way and stood.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, fear evident in his voice.

"What I should have done long ago."

"No! Camille, don't-don't go! I need you, Elizabeth needs you, please!" Logan cried out, grabbing her arm desperately. They stared at eachother for a few moments, sharing the same pained expression, but she turned away.

_There is nothing left of you,  
><em>_I can see it in your eyes._

She paused at the front door, hand hovering over the handle. She heard Logan crying and her heart broke...but she couldn't turn back. No matter how much she loved him.

_Sing the anthem of the angels,  
>and say the last goodbye.<em>

Logan heard the click of the door open and close and he fell limply to the floor, sobbing and clutching the teddy bear almost pathetically. It still smelled like her, it was all he had left of the love of his life.

_I keep holding onto you,  
><em>_But I can't bring you back to life.  
>Sing the anthem of the angels,<br>and say the last goodbye._

"Daddy, Mommy's been gone for two months...she isn't coming back, is she?" Elizabeth asked with an understanding no little girl should have.

Logan shook his head. "I don't know, Liz. Just go to sleep, I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

He walked back to his room and yanked open his dresser drawer. The broken man lit a cigarette and held it to his mouth, breathing in the bitter smoke. His sleeve fell down a little and revealed angry red scars and fresh cuts covering his wrist. He dropped it in the ash tray before crawling under the covers, coughing. Just before he fell asleep, he kissed the white bear on the forehead.

_Sing the anthem of the angels,  
>and say the last goodbye...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well...that was more depressing than I intended. I honestly have no idea where that came from, but I love that song. Review? Or don't? <strong>

**~stay strong and carry on :) ~**


End file.
